The Game
by Inuyasha loves sake
Summary: Oneshot. Various anime characters gather for a test of skills! DNAngel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Wolf's Rain. I come up with the weirdest crossover combinations. o.O


**DISCLAIMER!** Standard disclaimers apply.

_aeaeae_

"I have brought you all here..." said the mysterious voice from above, "...to play a game!"

"A...a game? You've gotta be kidding me!"

In the middle of this dark scary dungeon-like room were twelve people- er, characters- who'd been 'teleported' so to speak, for some crazy lady's amusement.

Three different animes, four people- er, characters- from each.

Let's go around the circle; Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi, Krad, Edward, Alphonse, Envy, Wrath, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe.

Sooo...now that I've poorly introduced the characters, let's condemn them to hell, shall we?

"...how long are you going to talk to yourself?"

A young woman about, mn, nineteen or twenty or so appears from the darkness with wavy light brown hair flowing down to the middle of her back, wearing a white silk skirt down to her white high-heels and white shall-like thingy covering her upper part, I dunno how to describe it. Oh, she's also holding a wooden stick/staff-thingie that's almost as big as her, but just for looks as it really doesn't do anything.

"_ahem_... I am the all-powerful Mile (mee-lay) and as I mentioned before...the twelve of you were gathered to play a game."

"Why?"

"Well, for the amusement of myself and whoever else is reading this...but that's not the point! You all are going to go through some events that will be testing your skill and knowledge, as a group, as individual groups, in pairs, and alone. I will elaborate further when the time comes. For now, let us start the-"

"Wait, you said twelve, didn't you? There's only ten of us here."

She touched a hand to her face and thought. "Hm, you're right, it would be better if the other two were tangible."

"Huh?"

Mile outstretched a hand and aimed it at Daisuke and Satoshi. Immediately the two were flung into a wall by a seemingly invisible blast, and lying next to them were the dazed bodies of Dark and Krad. When Dark saw the people around him his first words were, "Hey Krad, she stole your look." But then he got a really good look at the people around him and said, "What the- Daisuke?"

"I have separated you from your hosts to participate in my-"

But her explanation was cut off by Dark exclaiming, "I'm free! I'm FREE!"

You could just see little vein things popping up all over Mile. Daisuke noticed this and quickly shut up the kaito. It was not wise to irritate the one who held you captive. Yes, good boy, Dai-chan.

"The FIRST trial you are going to face," she started again, raising her voice on 'first' to get the low murmurs to stop, "will be as a group, in this room." She jumps up to a safe ledge to watch from as she continues, "There is a switch on the ceiling (points to the ceiling which is close to her but very high up from them) and you have to figure out a way to get to it without using any special powers or unique abilities. AND, you have to do this before the walls close in on you."

"WHAT?"

Kiba looks up at her, "By unique abilities, what do you mean exactly?"

"Oh, you're fine. But to clarify what I mean...first off, c'mere With," she motions for the little white fluffball to come up to her from Daisuke's pocket, which he happily complies. "There's not much I can do about Krad, but...no wings, okay?"

Krad gives no response.

"And the both of you," motions to Dark and Krad, "no spells or anything."

Dark mumbles "k" but Krad is still blank.

"And the three of you, no alchemy."

"But-!"

"I SAID NO ALCHEMY!"

"Okay then...begin!" As soon as she said that, the walls slowly began to close in on the twelve.

"AAH, whatdowedowhatdowedo!" Daisuke panicked.

"Shut up!"

"Hey," Toboe piped up, "let me do it!"

Tsume gave a grunt, "Be my guest."

Toboe flings himself towards a wall, then pushes off up towards the ceiling where he happens to smack the switch with his head and, with nothing to cling to, plummets to the ground. "...ow."

The young cub's headbutt had successfully stopped the walls (even though they didn't really work as a group) so it was time for another stunt. Mile, however, wasn't going to go down there just yet.

"You- you can't be human!" shouts a horrified Ed, pointing a gloved automail finger. Wrath raised an eyebrow, "Homunculus?" Envy shook his head, "Nah."

Kiba nods, "We're _not_ human. We're wolves."

"_WE_? As in MORE THAN ONE?"

...nod...

Okay, before there's bloodshed and everything in my beautiful dungeon! Mile jumps down now, "Yes yes, wolves, whatever- next event!"

"Now wait just a m--"

"NEXT!"

"Second event will be as individual groups." Suddenly a hole appears in the ground and sand starts spouting from it, covering the stone floor at least two feet depth in sand. "Four to a group. Your group's objective is to make something out of this sand. The group project that impresses me the most will win. There is no time limit."

"Um, does the 'no alchemy' rule still apply?"

"Yes, and will for the duration of the game."

"Damn."

Krad scoffed, "You expect us to play in the dirt like little children?"

Dark nudged him hard, almost knocking him over, "C'mon, Krad, you _know_ you want to."

Glare.

Smirk.

"...sand? Doesn't sound too hard," Toboe smiled, approvingly. Tsume sneered in disgust, "Not my bag." The other two just looked at either and shrugged their illusion of shoulders.

Afraid of some of the looks she was getting, Mile nervously hopped back up to her Safe Ledge, "Begin! Oh- wait! Right after this commercial break!" looks around to see no cameras, "...or...not..."

"Who _are_ you talking to?"

"Let's check back on our contestants, shall we?" exclaimed Mile, holding her stick-thingie like a microphone very announcer-like. She hopped down from the ledge again, and staggered ungracefully through the sand, "Here at the DNAngel section-"

"The _what_ section?"

"-is a very lovely, uh...snowman?"

Little vein thingies all over Dai-chan, "It's With!"

"Oh, right, of course it is." sprints away, "What do we have over in the Wolf's Rain group?"

"...rain?"

"Is it raining? I don't feel anything."

"Shut up, chibi."

Mild glare from Toboe, whom the 'chibi' was directed at, though we all know Edo-kun can hear the word chibi in a crowded room, seek out whoever said it, and beat them to a pulp, even if the word wasn't directed at him. Which it wasn't.

"CHIBI IU NAI!"

"N-nii-san...!"

"I wasn't talking to _you_, blondie."

"Nooooooooshutupshutup, NO FIGHTING! Or else I will whack you all with my stick-thingie!" holds stick-thingie up threateningly, "Now get back to work you lazy little bugs!"

"...eh...bug...?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-"

"NO NII-SAN SHUT UP!"

Ed: O.O

Al: WAA! I'M SOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT NII-SAN!

Ed: ... O.O

Mile: -holds stick-thingie higher- TO WORK I SAID!

"I wanna go home!"

"Shut up, you baby!"

Suddenly everyone just started yelling at everybody else.

"Bite me!"

"Fuck off!"

"Your _mom_!"

"Oh no you _didn't_!"

Mile: Um...people? oo;;

Sometime during the arguing Mile fainted for no reason and the sand drowned her and she died. This triggered something which turned the walls into cheese and everybody ate their way to freedom.

**The End!**

**A/N:** Was that stupid or was that stupid? I dunno, you tell me.


End file.
